


You've got Mail

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Online Dating, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some angst, mello needs a hug, near is made of sass and adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m not very good at this. My friend talked me into signing up'</p><p>'Same. I wasn’t actually planning on messaging anyone, to be honest.'</p><p>'So how come you messaged me?'</p><p>'I don’t really know. You seemed interesting, I suppose.'</p><p>Nate and Mihael meet on a dating app. They are convinced that the accident has made them unlovable. But maybe Nate can change their mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritcrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritcrimson/gifts).



> This was initially going to be a one-shot birthday present for a friend, but it kind of got away from me. So now it's a multichapter. 
> 
> Oh well. Ongoing birthday present, I suppose
> 
> (Happy Birthday, Rachna!)

  **_Hello_ **

 

  Mihael stared down at their phone. They had received a message on the dating app Matt had pestered them into signing up to.

 

It had taken a while to convince them. “Who would want to date me now, Matt?” they had questioned. He insisted Mihael was being too cynical, that anyone who was that shallow wasn’t someone they should want to date anyway. They had relented, eventually, though Matt would likely be horrified if he knew how they were using it to fuel their own self hatred instead of actually trying to meet someone.

 

Because despite what Matt insisted, Mihael had yet to meet anyone who wasn’t that shallow.

 

   _Nate River. 21. Male. Looking for: any._ That was it, apparently. He was quite cute.

 

**Hi. Your profile isn’t very informative, Nate**

 

**_Neither is yours, Mihael._ **

 

That was true. They didn’t have any more information than he did. _Mihael Keehl. 23. Non binary. Looking for: male._

 

**True. But I’m not very good at this. My friend talked me into signing up**

 

**_Same. I wasn’t actually planning on messaging anyone, to be honest._ **

 

**So how come you messaged me?**

 

**_I don’t really know. You seemed interesting, I suppose._ **

 

**Which part? My name or my age? Lol**

 

**_The fact that you revealed so little?_ **

 

**Ah, I see. You like a challenge**

 

**_I don’t really know what I like, to be honest. I’m aromantic and asexual, by the way. In case that’s a problem._ **

 

  Huh. Well that was new. Most people who messaged them were looking for a hookup.

 

**No. I’m asexual too, actually. And the aromantic part doesn’t bother me**

 

**_Good. Thanks. Also, what pronouns do you use?_ **

 

**They. Thanks for asking. Most people don’t bother**

 

**_How rude of them._ **

****

* * *

 

  They talked for an hour before Nate said he had to go. Mostly smalltalk, standard ‘getting to know you’ stuff. It was always nice chatting with someone who wasn’t just after one thing.

 

Not that it really mattered. It wouldn’t go anywhere.

 

**_Can I message you again tomorrow?_ **

 

**Yeah. I’d like that**

 

  Mihael put their phone down and sighed. They really had enjoyed talking with Nate. But…

 

  They raised their hand to the scar that took up the left side of their face. Nate didn’t seem like the kind of person who would be bothered by it. But then, neither did a lot of people. And yet, after the accident, most of their so called ‘friends’ started treating them differently. Not looking them in the face. Acting awkward. Leaving them out.

 

  It was the same thing when they signed up for this app. No matter how long they spoke with someone, no matter how well they were getting on, as soon as they brought up their scar, the messages would stop. A couple of guys had even spouted abuse. Why would Nate be any different?

  
Still, they couldn’t help but hope.


End file.
